A number of chlorine-containing halocarbons are considered to be detrimental toward the Earth's ozone layer. There is a worldwide effort to develop materials having lower ozone depletion and global warming potential that can serve as effective replacements. For example, the hydrofluorocarbon, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134a) is being used as a replacement for dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) in refrigeration systems. HFC-134a has a high global warming potential. There is a need for manufacturing processes that provide halogenated hydrocarbons that have lower ozone depletion and global warming potential. The production of hydrofluoroolefins (i.e., unsaturated compounds containing only carbon, hydrogen and fluorine), has been the subject of recent interest to provide environmentally desirable products for use as refrigerants, solvents, blowing agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishants, power cycle working fluids and polymer intermediates. For example, 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene has utility as a refrigerant and 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropene has utility as a monomer for the production of various polymers.